Faulkyyr
History: 'The Faulkyyr originate from a world abundant in dense forests and sparse grasslands, though in warmer climates, such as the equator of the planet, these become jungles and savannas. The planet has four large continents, all of which hold a large mountain range, and many small islands dotted about the ocean.' When the Faulkyyr first came to dominance in the ecosystem, they quickly became top of the food chain as they were much larger than most of the other creatures on the planet. They quickly learned basic hunting techniques. They could be found mostly in the dense forests of the planet, avoiding the open plains because it was harder for them to sneak up on prey, since they were so large. Because they were top of the food chain, they didn’t need to adapt as much, and because of this, they evolved rather slowly compared to the other races in the Milky Way.' Over the course of millions of years, the Faulkyyr developed society and culture. However, this culture was based upon war. All inventions that the Faulkyyr created aided them in combat or hunting such as new weapons, new armor, and new defensive structures and buildings. There were four main factions within the Faulkyyr, one on each continent, and they were constantly at war. If a Faulkyyrian wasn’t fighting, they were hunting, and if not hunting, they were at home enjoying the fruits of their labor. However, they were not advanced enough to develop space travel on their own. They first discovered space travel when a small, furry explorer landed on their planet, and they commandeered their vessel.' Biology: 'Faulkyyr are quite large mammalian creatures. Males are around 12 to 14 feet tall, and females are around 10 to 12 feet tall. Faulkyrr weigh about 3000 pounds on average if not wearing body armor. The Faulkyrr are carnivores, and must eat a large amount of food everyday. To assist with this, they have three fingers on each hand, each adorned with a large claw. Because of this, and their immense size, it is difficult for them to use tools or weapons designed for other races. To assist with this, they have two smaller arms with fully opposable thumbs on them. However, they are much weaker than their larger arms. In addition, male Faulkyyr have tusks that they use for fighting and for mating purposes. Due to their size and weight, they move rather slowly on two feet, but they are able to run quadrupedally as well if they wish to cover large distances. In addition, they are quite strong, and able to carry much more than their body weight.' Culture: ' The Faulkyyrian culture is one based on deceit and horrible injustices. To the uninformed, the Faulkyyr are a race of dumb, slow, aggressive, warmongering fighters. And while all of these are true, it isn’t what they were originally like. At some point in the Faulkyyr’s history, a group started a revolution and seized power. Once they gained power they quickly went to work erasing any trace of their old culture. They erected large pyramid cities to live in while forcing the rest to live in abject poverty. They brainwashed all those they could, and killed those they couldn’t. Those in the upper class retained their intelligence and technology, which was similar to that of fifteenth-century-Earth level with simple firearms. The rest reverted to much more primal creatures, with a tech level that consisted of simple metalworking. Those in power were rarely seen after these changes were put in place, except for those in charge of the selective breeding. These upper-class Faulkyyr were the only ones that would initiate any mating between two Faulkyyr. In doing this they could breed the perfect slaves. They then sent these children to school where they were brainwashed and taught to kill. Those in power pretended to split off into four separate tribes. In doing this they could create a fictional war to keep those in the lower class busy. It also allowed them to instill a sense of absolutely loyalty from the lower class to themselves. In reality, all four tribes work together to keep up the perpetual war. Faulkyyr are allowed to leave the planet, but only after they have been brainwashed. They go out to other worlds to take jobs that will pay them in better armor and weapons so that they can return back to their planet and fight in the war. If they die, the upper class can take their advanced tech. If they survive, the upper class can further increase tribe spirit by parading these Faulkyyr as war heroes. However, there have been a few Faulkyyr that were snuck off the planet by one of the more advanced races that lives on a nearby planet. These Faulkkyr have been observed to be quite clever and not nearly as beastlike as those that are brainwashed. This has only happened to a handful of Faulkyyr at most. This is due to the fact that whenever any other race visits the planet, they are confined to the palaces of the upper tribe and told the rest of the planet is too dangerous for them to see. 'Category:Sentient Species